The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Spiked Speedwell, botanically known as Veronica spicata ‘Foxy Lady’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Foxy Lady’ or the “plant”. The new plant was discovered in the summer of 2005 by Daniel R. Fynewever in the production fields of a nursery in Hamilton, Mich., USA, as a whole plant non-induced sport of Veronica spicata ‘Red Fox’ (not patented). The plant has been asexually propagated by stem cuttings and tissue culture at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., and subsequent asexually propagated plants found to be identical to the original selection.